hereintherealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Realm
Guide Definitive Era +An event stretching over a prolonged period of time *An instigating or cessation of events or Eras. ACA-PCA Ante Common Age-Post Common Age (Before and after the Age of Magic, also sometime written as AA PA for the old tongue Antus Aroswahm and Paetus Aroswahm meaning "Before (and After) Magic Swarmed the World" Timeline Elder Ages (Ages forgotten) (Known but chronologically unplaceable at this time.) *Age of Destiny *Age of Essence *Age of Eternity *Age of Offering *The Madcap *Growth of the Aramsprig The Age of Awe Aprox. 2 Years (Grand realization of all human potential) *Sundering (Grand summation of all realized human potential) The Age of Exodus Aprox. 5,000 Years (The first age of a new world. Newly recognized gods rebuilt the broken world, startled survivors spread out, in an attempt to continue with their lives.) +Time of Redemption Aprox. 13,000 ACA-AoK (The four major families establish new roles in this foreign land. As the Eln and the Hai bred races spread out across the realm to claim their own footholds in the land.) The Age of Kings Aprox. 10,000 Years (Collection of, preunified imperial kingdoms that struggled independently for conquest, during the early pioneering days of the realm. These primitive denizens bore few, but definitive differences from the mundane medieval era.) +The Inervation Aprox. 3000 ACA-AoD (When the court wizards, and esoteric sorcerers began to appear in some number, establishing without a doubt that the old magic was making a comeback to the realm.) *Fall of the Nullstone 47 ACA (A giant meteor, crashing into the realm causes the ever resurgent magic to fade entirely. A dweller from within the fallen vessels arises, and begins extracting his revenge on a realm that had isolated him for millenia.) The Age of Darkness 43 Years (Without magic the world is forced to live in dreary mundane existence, slave to the whims of a madman who has taken their gods hostage, even the sparks of everyday runoff that people took for granted has steadily vanished.) *Striking of the Dark-The Fall of Demariel* 1 E1 (Demariel having been defeated by the Attributal Gods, is imprisoned for ever in a husk of stone. The gods return to Deus Reignum, and the realm, feeling the effects of magic a hundredfold, begins to explore the brave new world created by the nullstone.) Age of Magick 100,000 years, The First Era (The age that defined the realm, and would shape it for the next hundred thousand years. The world after the Null, so rampant with magic and energy, even the gods had trouble predicting the fate of it's denizens. With in a couple years innumerable and extraordinary peoples and creatures spring forth, leading eventually into a conflict between the ever growing populous of powerful inhabitants of the realm.) +Time of Stryf 3,600 Years 97,400's E1-AoU (Wars between men, and gods, and even the very spirit of the lands themselves breaks out and threatens to tear the world apart once again. If not for the good people of the realm standing victorious, another sundering could have possibly arisen.) The Age of Unity 6016 Years Second Era (After the time of Stryf the Realm decided that some sort of new truce would have to be drawn up, and under the sway of a charismatic new imperial leader, modern territories are drawn, and a common tongue spoken. The realm unites in manner unseen in it's history, and the largest army ever is formed to be the trophy of it's triumph.) +The Daiesthai Wars 2(3) Years 6014 E2-AoL(1 E3) (Without a target to point their shiny new spear, the imperial alliance decides to make war on a singularly vile enemy, the monstrous inhabitants of another realm. Selling their case to their comrades they march through the doomgate, inciting the most violent and horrific catastrophe in the realms history) The Age of Loss 3007 Years Third Era (After the war, the suffering of the Realm was felt by everyone, a new age of loss was at hand and the suffering only got worse. As most of the once powerful nations now remained defenseless, having lost their proudest soldiers to the battle in 'The Naught', marauders and opportunistic dictators had there run of the imperial lands. While still other peoples seemed at a struggle to simply hold survival from violent and unfortunate natural disasters.) *The Ride of the Beast 6 Years 2998 3E-3004 3E (Nine years before the end of the age of a loss a great beast awoke, and came to end the worlds suffering. Born out of the tears of a thousand people, it rose and reigned destruction across the Imperial Seat. Until ultimately being felled in 3004 3E by powerful warriors, the beast was bled out across the country side. In death The Beast of The Loss, would reap it's greatest destruction. The acrid blood of the fallen Ari crept it's way through the imperial lands completely covering the heart of the realm, and in some places pushing past it's borders. The few nations that managed to hold the manifest loss at bay through various resources, didn't do so unscathed.) The Age of Balance 17 Years The Fourth Era (The prophecy of a great balance was the only time in the realms history that an era was preemptively named for an event that had not yet happened. The remaining powers who managed to avoid the fate of the loss, believed so strongly that the prophecy was their only hope, they proclaimed the new age and waited in earnest, hoping to see the newly named era reflect it's title in it's deeds.) +The Loss of the Beast 20 Years 3004 3E- 17 4E (The realm, although the wind of change brought balance to the sins of the previous era, the loss-choked realm remained this way for 20 years and it wasn't until the tail end of the age of Balance that the actions of the Realm reasoned with the demon, bringing the tears of mercy from the beast, that wiped the realm clean. The victims of the loss returned, unharmed, and with no memory of the events that had befallen them, in commemoration of the event and in the interest of not having to synchronize inter-realm dating systems the new emperor and empresses declared a new era, in honor of all the champions who had made surviving the last one possible. The Age of Champions The Fifth Era +Trials of the Seat 35 E5